


hands-on demonstration

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: kinktober day 6:rk1700 | knifeplay“That can’t be sexy in any stretch of the imagination,” Connor spoke up plainly, catching his younger twin in a dead stare from across the coffee table.





	hands-on demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up in a cold sweat 16 minutes ago because i forgot that i didnt post yesterday hAH.
> 
> ive been hella sick and v v v v v grateful to my Past Self bc he decided to pre-write a bunch of this shit
> 
> ANYWHO this was supposed to be rlly explicit and dirty when i thought of it, but this was also the first thing i wrote lmfao so it turned out rlly short for some reason

    “That can’t be sexy in any stretch of the imagination,” Connor spoke up plainly, catching his younger twin in a dead stare from across the coffee table.

    Niles looked up at him blankly, running the sterilization pad up the blade of his knife. “Why do you say that? Plenty of people are into knife play. Just look on the internet.”

    Connor’s nose scrunched up and his shifted in the recliner. He dumped his books onto the coffee table, just beside the roll of knives Niles had laid out. “It sounds so stressful. Like, what if your partner’s hand slips? Imagine having to explain that in the emergency room.”

    He watched, a little startled as Niles got up from the couch and neared him, the knife held easy in his dominant hand, tossing the wipe to the floor. He slipped a knee onto the cushion between the V of Connor’s legs. Connor leaned back instinctively at the movement, his hands going to the arm rests, fingers curling into the material. “I believe that anticipation is a part of the appeal. Don’t move, big brother,” Niles told him, voice soft, yet commanding every sliver of Connor’s attention. He wanted to bow up under the command, to try and regain his dominance over his younger twin, but he found himself frozen against the back of the chair.

    His breath caught as the blade touched the skin of his neck. His pulse jumped and his swallowed under the sharp point resting just above his Adam’s apple. “You’ve no idea what’s going to happen. It’s all up to the person holding the knife.”

    And wasn’t that a thought. All power stripped away, left powerless and wanting, unable to do anything but carry out a simple order. Don’t. Move.

    “I could do anything, right now,” he said, his voice smug and teasing and all too much for Connor to process when his head was spinning so. “I could carve my name into your skin, tell everyone that you’re mine.”

    Connor really couldn’t help the moan that fell from his mouth, the white-knuckled grip he had on the arms of the chair. Niles just scoffed at him. The knife drifted down to the collar of his shirt, scratching but not breaking skin. He could feel phantom trails on his skin, and he felt sort of light headed. He looked up, meeting his brother’s eyes head on. If not for the blade on him, he would have sprung up to kiss Niles.

    And suddenly, he wasn’t so sure. Niles’ eyes were pinning him down, daring him to move all the while ordering him not to even think about it. His mouth picked up in a dangerous little smirk.

    “What do you think?” Niles asked, tilting his head. The blade was removed so he could shift closer, pressing his knee snug into the space between Connor’s legs. Connor rolled his hips against him, spluttering a little noise. Just as quickly as it left, the blade returned, just under his chin, pressing until he tilted his chin up, eyes never leaving Niles’.

    Niles leaned in close to Connor’s ear, voice dripping of self satisfaction. “Are you convinced yet?”

    His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. “What if I say no?” he asked, licking his lips, sucking in a breath. Slowly, he pressed into the cushion behind him, trying to give himself a bit of room between him and the blade before he rolled his hips into his brother’s knee. “I need a hands-on demonstration. D-Don’t leave anything out.”

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this is: when your younger sibling doms the fuck out of you and youre highkey salty abt it
> 
> im on twitter [@demitryharder](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
